Stupid
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Jack x Nathan, there are lots of ways to be stupid and here are some of them when Jack and Nathan try to work their relationship out


**STUPID**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**GENRE**: Romance, Humor

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thanks for your great help with the story and the grammar.

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. *sadsigh*

…

**Stupid**

**a Djap story**

…

As soon as Jack woke slowly from a dreamless sleep he felt an unfamiliar but pleasant weight around his waist. A slow, contented smile bloomed on his face, giving him a look of satisfaction and merriment. He felt relaxed and warm all over, while another hot body was curled around him from behind. He could hear deep breaths and a light snoring and as he wiggled his backside a little, his suspicion was confirmed, that he was currently sharing the bed with another, equally nude male.

All in all he wasn't bothered by this. He was only slightly annoyed because he couldn't remember how exactly he had ended up there and with whom he had decided to do the vertical tango. But he knew his brain would probably give him the needed explanations as soon as it finally woke up. He decided against complaining and for enjoying what life had offered him instead.

It had been way too long since he shared a bed with anyone over night and he had completely forgotten how much he loved that. The few one night stands he'd had after his divorce always ended up with him sleeping alone, which was the best way to end those encounters, but the loneliest too.

For a while he just enjoyed the warmth and the quiet around him, until he finally had to pry his eyes open due to his insistent bladder. Jack needed a bathroom and pretty soon, or an accident would happen, regardless of whether he hated to leave this warm cocoon or not.

When he finally managed to keep his eyes open he scanned the room to give him a clue where he was, but the room itself didn't help the matter much. It was barely furnished but the items showed at least taste. The walls were mostly bare and the only things clattering the room where countless books and scientific journals.

Jack rolled his eyes. So he hadn't left Eureka yesterday night… although, wait. He _had _left Eureka, he remembered that much. After the course of the last few weeks he had been desperately in need of some distraction and with his daughter away visiting her mother in LA, he'd decided to leave the town for a gay bar he'd heard about a while ago. The place was half an hour drive away and he'd always wanted to check it out.

So why had he ended up in Eureka anyway? He couldn't decide yet if this was a good or a bad sign, as he realized how awkward this could get, depending on whom he had decided to bed last night. Well, he could start panicking later about that epiphany. Right now his bladder needed his full attention so he started the tedious work of untangling himself from octopus-like arms, which kept grabbing him close whenever he tried to leave the bed.

Since he could not leave the bed, he finally tried to turn around and face whoever he'd slept with last night. As he accomplished that mission, Jack suddenly went very still to stare baffled at his companion. Beside him was sleeping none other than Dr. Nathan Stark himself. Jack probably should feel shocked or grossed out or… something, but the only thing he was able to feel right that moment was sheer surprise… and his insistent bladder.

He finally freed himself from the still sleeping scientist's grip and went on his search for the bathroom. There were two doors in the room and thankfully the first one he tried led to a small, inviting looking bathroom. He lost no time to use the toilet before he felt up for a closer look around. The bathroom looked exactly like he'd imagined Stark's bathroom might look like. The scientist was very vain after all and the bathroom looked very manly and tasteful with straight lines and dark colors, but also clattered with countless hair gel and other beauty products.

Jack had a bad taste in his mouth, probably thanks to too much alcohol yesterday at that bar, so he made a quick search for a spare toothbrush. With a small cry of triumph he actually found one and started instantly brushing his teeth. Afterwards he actually felt kind of human and awake enough to consider a quick shower in the inviting looking bathtub, because he felt sticky and sore in places that rarely showed signs of use.

Jack took that promising shower as fast as he could because he was suddenly eager to return to the other room. He was dying to learn how his latest adventure might turn out: he still had no idea how he turned up here and wanted some explanations. But most of all he wanted to know if this… thing between them… had any future. He hadn't bothered to bring his clothes into the bathroom due to his earlier haste, hence his later entrance still naked into the bedroom. He was still toweling his short hair, as he saw Stark finally wake and lift his head to blink stupidly at him.

Neither of them said anything for a moment until Stark finally blurted: "You haven't left."

Jack smiled. Stark usually wasn't one to state the obvious. It seemed he was not a morning person which Jack found incredibly cute. "Nope." Then a thought hit him and he grimaced "Do you want me to?"

Stark stared at him looking as if he didn't even comprehend the question. Instead of answering he asked another question.

"Why aren't you panicking?"

"Are you in a panic?"

Nathan now looked puzzled: "No, of course not. But I thought you might be, since you woke up with me."

Well, that was fair enough, Jack guessed. So he shrugged and neatly hung the towel over the next available chair totally unconcerned by his nakedness. "I'm not in a panic. I don't have any intention to leave yet, unless you want me to. So?" He waited for Stark to make up his mind until the man grinned. As answer he just lifted the sheets in invitation.

Jack answered the grin with one of his own and made quick work to slip back into the offered cocoon. Without thinking about it he dove in kissing Nathan soundly. He was happy that he didn't have to leave yet. Nathan stilled in surprise at the open show of affection, but soon got around to kiss back. When both started to bring some tongue into this game Nathan suddenly pulled away grimacing.

"Not fair. You already brushed your teeth. Now I feel gross."

Jack chuckled. "I don't mind. But I promise still to be here when you fulfill the imminent need to brush your teeth and use your shower too."

Nathan groaned, obviously not pleased with the need to leave the warm bed yet, but after a heartfelt sigh he lifted his body out of it and made his way into the bathroom.

While Jack listened to the noises the man produced by going through his morning routine the sheriff crossed his arms behind his head and pondered his own reaction to the good view he'd just gotten of one naked Nathan Stark. His body had admired the view and his cock had instantly made his interest shown, clearly remembering on instinct some hot action Jack sadly still couldn't remember consciously. He had to admit that as annoying as the man could be sometimes, he really was an attractive eye-catch. And his sleepy and very sexy morning form hadn't helped matters in the least to cool his emotions down a little.

Jack still was surprised that he never even suspected that Nathan might be bisexual. Of course they had been flirting as much as fighting with each other, but Jack had always thought the man to be not only straight but totally unaware of his attraction to him. But judging by the scientist's behavior this morning, he must have had his own share of male lovers. He must have met him even in that gay bar, because he could definitely remember arriving there and probably having one or two glasses too much.

His musings came to a halt when Nathan padded back into the room still naked and wet behind his ears just to come to an abrupt halt when he saw Jack waiting for him: "You're still here."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We knew that already. I promised. You remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

Jack suddenly started to feel annoyed: "Look, what's your problem? Do you want me to go? Just say so and I'll leave. I promise we'll never talk of this if that's what you want."

"But that's not what you want." Finally Stark seemed awake enough to get his genius brain going and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Or I would have left over an hour ago."

"So where does that leave us?"

Jack sighed, as he lifted the sheets in invitation for the other man. Stark seemed unsure for a moment but quickly shrugged it off and settled back into the bed beside the waiting sheriff.

Jack thought a moment over all this before he finally offered: "I don't know St… Nathan. But I'd be lying if I said the possibility of exploring this thing between us wouldn't appeal to me. I very much liked waking up with you this morning and I'd like to do it again."

"So you really want us to… date? Start a relationship? What?"

"If you want to call it that way, then yes. You can call it an experiment, if you feel better that way…" Jack teased and Nathan poked him in the ribs as an answer.

"I thought, you were just looking for a one-night-stand…"

"That was just because I didn't know if you would welcome me hitting on you." Jack pointed out reasonably as the other man actually blushed a little. "I wouldn't have gone home with you for just a one-night-stand…"

"And you really want to give us a try? We'd probably kill each other within a week…"

Jack grinned "Be that as it may, we should make the best use of the time which is left to us…" with that he started stroking intently over Nathan's thigh, making the other man shiver in anticipation.

Nathan answered that with a passionate kiss of his own, straddling Jack's legs to get this show running. But Jack wasn't totally convinced yet and needed to ask one more question:

"Why were you so unsure about my intentions?"

But Nathan just shrugged, answering cryptically:

"Sometimes I'm just stupid like that."

…

**A few months later, in the process of working their relationship out and in the middle of coming out to everybody**

"Where are you going this early?" Jack asked over breakfast at the bunker and his partner completely missed the warning undertones of the question.

"I'm meeting Allison for our morning run." Nathan answered him absently, still deeply engrossed in Zoe's Chemistry homework. He'd started to check it regularly for faults a few weeks ago because she didn't get along too well with the teacher and had tentatively asked him for some extra tutoring.

Nathan had been happy to oblige, because he really wanted to make his relationship with Jack work, and he knew he needed to get along with his partner's daughter, if he wanted to have a real chance with Jack.

Zoe didn't miss the undertones in Jack's voice though, so she made sure to leave the bunker as fast as she could. She knew about her father's weak spots and didn't want to be the cause of a fight between her dad and his new lover. She was pretty happy that he'd started dating again although she had to say she was surprised that he'd choose Dr. Stark to do so.

But then again, looking at their past, it probably wasn't such a surprise to her after all.

"Look Nathan, thanks for the help, but I'm going to be late if I wait any longer. Perhaps we can talk about it this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I didn't come down earlier. It was a pretty late day yesterday, but I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?" Nathan sounded worried, so Zoe tried to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Hey, no problem. I know how hard you work. I'm grateful for any help you can give me on this, Nathan."

At first it had been awkward with Dr. Stark practically living at the bunker from one day to another, but Zoe was used to it now. She grabbed the pad, her bag and shortly hugged first her father, then Nathan in goodbye before leaving in a rush.

Nathan blinked at the sudden departure before shrugging and turning back to his cereal, mumbling something about having to rise earlier the next day.

"So…" Jack started again "didn't you work out with her only yesterday?"

"With Zoe?" Nathan blinked at his partner in confusion, as his mind had already wandered back to his work. Jack rolled his eyes as he explained not very patiently: "With Allison."

"Yes, like every Wednesday." Nathan cocked his head in curiosity: "So?" He asked finally, really not getting what Jack was playing at.

His partner looked away suddenly not meeting Nathan's eyes.

"Nothing."

Now even Nathan sensed that something was very wrong with Jack's behavior, so he wondered what might have caused these strange questions. Surely Jack wouldn't be jealous of Allie, right?

"Do you want to join us?" Nathan finally asked curiously.

"No, of course not." Jack didn't meet his eyes and stood clearing the table from his own bowl of cereal to stay occupied.

"We wouldn't mind, I just never thought you might want to…" Nathan tried to explain but Jack shook his head in what his partner recognized as defeat. Defeat in what he didn't know yet though.

Jack was acting really strange but Nathan didn't get a chance to find out what was wrong, as Jack suddenly grabbed his bag and left in a hurry, kissing Nathan on his cheek and mumbling:

"Tell Allison I said hi. Gotta go now. See you later."

And he was gone.

"Was it something I said?"

Nathan finally muttered to no one in particular, but wasn't surprised when the smart house answered the rhetorical question:

"I haven't the faintest idea, Dr. Stark."

Nathan didn't feel very reassured by that either.

…

Nathan had been working at his latest project in his laboratory, when a sudden knock at the door startled him and broke his concentration. He wasn't expecting anyone at that time of the day, so he was curious who would want to pay him a visit in the middle of lunch break:

"Come in."

The door opened and to Nathan's surprise Jack appeared in the doorway, hovering there looking insecure and holding two cups of vinspresso as probably some kind of peace offering.

"I'm sorry for leaving so early this morning." Jack finally offered at Nathan's surprised greeting as the scientist leaned in to kiss his lover hello.

"Will you tell me what happened, or will I need to guess?"

Jack shrugged uncomfortably finally adding: "It's not you, Nathan, it's me. I'm just…"

Jack never finished what he intended to say, as suddenly Henry burst into the room exclaiming:

"Nathan! Look at the readings of your experiment!"

"What are you talking about…" Not only Jack was confused by the sudden ambush, so was Nathan and he didn't know what had brought this excitement upon his mentor. Nonetheless Henry was already typing away on Nathan's computer, who desperately tried to understand what his mentor was showing him, Jack momentarily forgotten.

Suddenly Nathan understood and he instantly started to debate the readings with the other scientist.

It was about half an hour later when Nathan suddenly realized that Jack had left them without even saying as much as goodbye or finishing what he'd wanted to tell him.

…

When his shift ended Nathan was tired but happy. They'd had a breakthrough in one of his most important projects and he always loved to work together with his mentor. He still felt bad about Jack's sudden departure but he intended to make it up to him tonight.

With Jack on his mind already, he was very surprised to see the real deal waiting for him outside of his lab. Nathan again greeted his partner with a happy kiss, before Jack could say anything to him. The sheriff's eyes widened at the open show of affection, but looked pleased at the maneuver. This wasn't the secluded space of Nathan's labs but the open floor where practically anyone could walk by. This was still new to both of them, but they had decided together not to hide anything as they both had enough to hide about Eureka on a daily basis.

This time it was Nathan's place to voice an apology and he didn't hesitate to do so:

"Sorry I got caught up in my work this afternoon. I never meant to ignore you."

Jack shook his head: "Don't be. I know how important your work is and how fond you are of science."

"I still didn't mean to ignore you. I'm pretty fond of you too." Nathan pointed out grinning and Jack looked a little flushed at the easy admission before he shrugged:

"Never mind. Can we just go and grab some…"

Once again he got interrupted by the arrival of Kevin, who ran up to Nathan and suddenly hugged the scientist tight. Both men were very surprised as Kevin seldom showed his feelings so openly.

"Mom said you'll take me to the zoo today?" the boy asked excitedly.

Nathan smiled down on the boy fondly and softly returned the hug not to shy him away: "You asked me last Thursday for it, didn't you?"

Nathan looked up and saw realization dawn on his partner's face. He always visited Kevin on Thursdays and obviously Jack had forgotten which day of the week it was. That was very strange for someone like Jack who's kind of a neat freak, so Nathan concluded that something really important must be bothering his partner. The scientist was also sure that he desperately needed to know what it was as soon as possible, but he already saw Jack's face closing up again for the time being.

"Jack…" Nathan tried nonetheless to get through to his partner.

"No, everything's fine." Jack hurried to reassure, a false smile plastered firmly on his face. Something was anything but fine, but Nathan knew he wouldn't get any answer from his partner right now, so he let it go for the moment. Allison was closing in on them anyway:

"Ready to leave Nathan? Oh, hello Jack."

"Hi Allison." Jack greeted her and made motions to leave "I'll be on my way then. Have a good time, you three. See you later."

A moment later Jack was gone and Nathan was staring after him.

"Is everything alright, Nathan?" Allison asked worried staring after the sheriff's retreating form equally puzzled from the sudden good bye.

"I'm not sure yet." Nathan confided in her but didn't elaborate further.

"Do you want to…?" Allison asked, but got quickly interrupted.

"No." Nathan shook his head and looked at Kevin. "I promised him a zoo, and a visit to the zoo he'll get. Let's go."

…

When Nathan arrived at the bunker three hours later Zoe was already waiting for him with her Chemistry books.

"Hey Zoe, where's your dad?"

"I don't know. He left before I came back from school. Did you two guys fight?" Zoe asked with a worried look on her face.

"No. But I guess this wasn't the best day ever for him. Do you have any idea where I could find him?"

Zoe shook her head, but S.A.R.A.H. answered the question for her:

"He took his swimming trunks, so he probably has gone to the lake, Dr. Stark."

"Thank you S.A.R.A.H."

"You're welcome, Dr. Stark." Then, after a slight pause in which nobody said anything the smart house finally offered: "I'm really glad you are watching out for Sheriff Carter. He's happy with you."

Nathan and Zoe looked at each other both lifting an eyebrow at the bunker's ceiling. Finally they looked at each other again and Nathan asked her:

"Would you mind terribly if we do the Chemistry tomorrow? I'll…" he wanted to explain but she interrupted smiling: "No, I'm very glad you want to talk to him. S.A.R.A.H. is right with her assessment of the situation: you picked up on him being upset pretty fast and I'm very glad he chose to be with you."

"Do you have any idea what's bothering him, Zoe?"

"Yes, but I think he needs to tell you for himself. It's not my place to tell you. But he'll need you in this."

"And you are really not mad at me for skipping our appointment?"

Zoe laughed: "You really don't need to make extra points with me Nathan. You already do that by being good to him. I like seeing him so happy again after such a long time. And if he's occupied with you…" she trailed of smirking

"He can't focus too much on you. I definitely see your point. Tell Lucas I said hi."

Then Nathan hugged her shortly and whispered "Thanks, Zoe." before he hurried out of the bunker.

…

As S.A.R.A.H. had suspected, Nathan found Jack at the lake, while baking away in the evening sun and with his hair still wet from his most recent dive into the water. Jack's eyes were closed and he didn't show any reaction to the approaching footsteps so Nathan mused he must be either dozing or just very lost in his thoughts.

He knew that Jack only went for a swim whenever he was feeling insecure or bad and desperately needed some time alone to think. But in Nathan's opinion he'd already left his partner alone way too much that day, so he hurried over making as few sounds as possible when crouching down beside the other man to purr into his ear: "Hey, sexy."

After having been startled by his sudden visitor Jack chuckled at the words. He finally opened his baby blues and focused his gaze on Nathan slightly frowning:

"What are you doing here, Nathan? I thought you were tutoring Zoe."

"She did so well on her own, that we could skip today's appointment, which leaves me free to come back to your earlier offer of a nice evening together, probably with some food, some wine, some incredible and inventive sex…" Nathan offered smiling and he was delighted at the sight of Jack getting this amused twinkle in his eyes, which spoke indeed of some interest in vertical activities.

"We could skip the food and the wine though… I already ate." Jack finally purred.

So the scientist kneeled beside Jack on the earth, not in the slightest bit conscious of getting his pants dirty, and leaned in to steal some kisses from his partner. Jack instantly opened up to him and moaned softly, his hand sneaking to his neck pulling him in even more and securing him in place. Nathan was surprised at the intensity with which Jack responded to this suggestion especially because this was not a very secluded place at the lake.

But Jack seemed desperate for his touches, and Nathan was happy to oblige and reassure his partner that he was still with him in this. Something must have made Jack pretty unsure about their relationship, but Nathan wouldn't let him leave easily. He'd been left once by someone he loved and he wouldn't let that happen ever again.

Just as things started to get more carnal though, Nathan's cell phone started ringing.

Both men groaned simultaneously and Nathan completely ignored the ringing in favor of nibbling at Jack's lips. It was the sheriff who finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled back rolling his eyes:

"Will you answer it already…"

Nathan did as he was told, although reluctantly, nearly barking into the cell phone: "What is it?"

"…"

"Fargo…" Nathan growled.

"…"

"You won't need me…"

"…"

"Can't you handle this on your own for once…"

"…"

"Crap."

"…"

"Fine, I'll be there."

He closed the phone apology written all over his face.

"General Mansfield is…"

But Jack didn't let him finish: "Just forget it, alright? I'm not mad at you. I know how much you're needed at GD."

"But…"

"No, just go, okay? I'll be fine."

Nathan clearly wanted to argue, but Jack was right. He really needed to go, so he left.

…

It was already late at night when Nathan arrived at the bunker. He was bone tired and wanted nothing else but to sleep. Fate didn't seem to like him very much at the moment though, as he found not only his lover but also his lover's ex-wife waiting up for him. He'd dreaded this confrontation because Jack had warned him about her.

Despite her doctorate in psychology she could be quite close-minded about things and he hadn't known how well she'd take it if he told her about him dating another man. Jack feared that she would take Zoe away from him, if she felt the need to protect her daughter.

Nathan tried to put on his best smile for her while pushing his weariness aside and joined them in the living room.

"Good evening Dr. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you again." He was greeted but he wasn't fooled by the supposedly nice opening. Jack's ex-wife was looking tense and observant of his reactions.

He shook her hand and greeted her too, then went over to Jack and kissed him softly on the lips. To his pleasure Jack didn't pull back as expected but seemed to relax immediately in his presence. He sat right beside him on the couch facing the other occupant of the room.

That was everything the woman needed to start without preamble: "So I have to say I was a little bit surprised when Jack called this morning to tell me about him dating you."

"Well, we were surprised ourselves when we found out about the mutual attraction." Nathan answered smugly putting a reassuring hand on Jack's thigh to calm him down.

"What do you want from him?" she suddenly lost all pretense and showed her anger.

"Except his devotion and a hopefully long lasting stable relationship?" Nathan snarked back in full head-of-GD-mode. Jack would never have thought he once liked to see that look on his partner but he was thankful for Nathan's strength now.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't even stand him. What do you really want?"

"Look, I love Jack…" at that Jack's head whipped around to stare at Nathan who continued undisturbed but slightly flushed by the sudden attention: "and I'll fight for him. I want Zoe to be around here too, because she loves living here. She's a great and very intelligent girl, who'll get the best education in this place she could ever wish for. If you take her away from Jack, it'll break his heart, and I won't let that happen. I protect what belongs to me."

Jack's ex-wife was stunned speechless with his sudden outburst, so Nathan continued:

"And as much as I'd like to keep discussing this with you, I've had a really long day. So if you want to continue this discussion we should probably all go to bed now and wait for tomorrow morning, when Zoe can also be a part of this conversation. I'm sure she has an opinion to this whole situation. Feel free to crash in our spare room and I'm sure S.A.R.A.H. will provide you with anything you need for the night. Jack and I are going to our bedroom now for a well deserved rest. Good night."

With that said Nathan grabbed Jack's hand and pulled his thankfully not resisting lover upstairs.

"I aired the sheets for you, as requested, Dr. Stark. I also washed and dried your suit for tomorrow's conference."

Nathan had to smirk as S.A.R.A.H. suddenly piped in on the conversation talking loud enough so Abby would hear her too. He knew that the AI despised Jack's ex-wife and felt really good getting along so well with the smart house.

"Thank you S.A.R.A.H. Good night to you too."

Once safely inside the bedroom and the door securely locked behind them he focused back on Jack, who was shivering. So he hugged him tight and just held him for a while until he got a grip on himself.

"I'm sorry." Jack finally whispered into Nathan's neck.

"No need to be, Jack."

"I wanted to tell you about it the whole day, but I just didn't get around to…"

"So was she the reason why you've been so upset all day?"

"Yes." Nathan took a closer look at Jack, who still wasn't meeting his eyes. He sighed before stating:

"You're a really bad liar, Jack. Just tell me what's bothering you. Please?"

"I was being stupid again." Jack finally admitted pulling back from the embrace and looking up into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan returned the gaze and said as seriously as he could: "I don't think you are stupid, Jack. Granted, you might not be a scientist, but you are a very smart police officer and never doubt that! Everyone makes mistakes…"

"But I do the same mistakes all over again. That is pretty stupid…"

"Tell me, Jack!" Nathan prodded pulling his partner to sit on their bed.

"I just got jealous again and I was scared I'd drive you away with it… like everyone else…"

"Jealous of what?"

"Of everybody."

"Don't you trust me? I would never…"

"I know. And I desperately want to trust you, but… I just…"

Nathan did the math and finally guessed: "Someone cheated on you. Someone you trusted and you got hurt badly."

Jack nodded looking miserably.

"She was my first girlfriend and she never meant a word she said to me."

"But I'm not her." Nathan pointed out patiently, stroking softly over Jack's arm.

"I know. You just… you're needed all the time. There are so many people who rely to you, you are very important for this town and sometimes… I just feel left out. I told you it's stupid."

"It's not." Nathan sighed. "Actually, I feel flattered."

Jack blinked in surprise: "You do?"

"So, you want me that much? You're so jealous you can't even think straight anymore? That's a major turn on for my big ego, thank you very much." Nathan smirked, trying to lighten Jack's mood.

Jack groaned in mock annoyance despite his insecurities.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell you about this." He grew serious again: "Thank you for standing up for me in front of her."

"Well, sorry. I got kind of carried away…"

Jack suddenly chuckled: "No, the look on her face was priceless. And… and I love you too, by the way."

Jack got paid for that admission with the brightest smile he'd ever seen which split Nathan's face apart. A second later he was kissed hungrily before they both turned serious again:

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Jack asked curious.

"Yeah, whenever you get seriously jealous you can ask me to fulfill a fantasy of yours."

"Really?" Jack looked dubious.

"Really." Nathan confirmed.

"Deal." Jack smirked and leaned in to steal a kiss.

"And tomorrow we'll deal with your ex. She won't take Zoe away from you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Jack."

Jack finally relaxed into his lover's embrace and sighed. Suddenly his world didn't look so grey anymore because he knew that Nathan always stuck to his promises. Even if he was stupid from time to time, Nathan wasn't.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 8****th****August 2010**


End file.
